Donde Todo Comenzo
by DARK-ZERO-0000
Summary: Ellos llegaron a este planeta, pero no para traer la paz y la armonía. Claro que no!, ellos trajeron con sigo el caos, la tragedia, el sufrimiento y la destrucción, sin embargo, la pregunta es... Para quien?. [El titulo y resumen puede cambiar.]


**Hola!, aquí su amigo DARK-ZERO-0000 con este nuevo Proyecto… Espero les guste!.**

 **Quizás si vieron la portada, se dieron una gran idea de lo que están a punto de leer… Así que están Advertidos!.**

 **Yo quería hacer algo un poco nuevo, algo que quizás ustedes nunca hayan visto antes, algo que represente un reto para mí… Es por eso que les traigo esto con una trama un poco diferente de lo que suelo hacer... Así que dime?... El Bien siempre vence sobre el Mal?.**

 **Advertencia!: Si no te gusta que los personajes sean muy OC a su carácter original… Entones esta historia no es para ti.**

 **DB/DBZ/DBS/DBGT ni Avatar Last Airbender me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"Hola" **Hablar**

" _Hola_ " **Pensar**

" **Hola** " **Nombre de un ataque**

 **-o-**

En una de las esquinas de la esta habitación color rojo oscuro, se podría ver a un sujeto sentada en una silla pequeña, esta se encontraba enseguida de un escritorio de roble con diseños elegantes adornado el mueble rustico y dándole una mirada elegante.

Él se encontraba de espaldas mientras garabateaba en un pequeño pergamino con el bolígrafo en su mano derecha… Cada curva, línea recta y fluidez, era realizada con tal delicadeza y destreza que uno podría pensar que este sujeto llevaba años practicando tal habilidad hasta llegar a este punto de la perfección.

"Atentamente… El Rey y su amigo" Murmuro la persona mientras escribía las últimas palabras en el pergamino, él normalmente escribiría su nombre pero la persona que recibirá este documento, era alguien muy cercano para él y para su familia.

Levantándose muy lentamente de su asiento, él sujeto quien presumía de tener una excelente escritura, resulto ser un anciano a mediados de sus 70 años, él tenía el pelo canoso plateado que fluía hasta du espalda atada en una cola de caballo sujetada por un adorno de Oró y real en su cabeza, sus orbes azules demostraban lo cansado y frustrado que su dueño se encontraba en estos momentos mientras caminaba hacia una de las ventanas cerradas de la habitación.

Su larga túnica marrón rojiza, era arrastrada perezosamente por el suelo reluciente de la habitación, su cinturón amarillo con detalles reales en su cadera, se movía al ritmo de sus pasos junto con la armadura elegante de color negro que cubría su abdomen hasta su cuello con hombreras puntiagudas que sobresalían de sus hombros caídos.

El anciano se detuvo en la ventana mientras contemplaba la vista que tenía por delante, esas diferentes estructuras arquitectónicas tan altas como un rascacielos y pequeñas como una humilde casa, esos vehículos aéreo deslizadores que circulaban por las calles elegantemente pintadas en el suelo, aquellas personas, jóvenes, niños y adultos que caminaban por la acera de la calle sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

" _Como ha cambiado tanto este lugar en todo este tiempo…_ " Pensó con nostalgia mientras su ojos azules desgastados parecía brillar en el recuerdo, " _Aun me acuerdo de aquellas carretas de madera lenta he incomoda_ " No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se instalara en su rostro arrugado al recordar aquel método de transporte que alguna vez utilizo.

Definitivamente todo había cambiado, las estructuras Arquitectónicas, la ingeniería Automotriz, el conocimiento Científico, las Leyes dictadas por su Emperador… Especialmente la Industrialización, ahora Universal.

"Quien hubiera pensado que solo dos personas podría cambiar tanto a un planeta" Murmuro para sí mismo mientras miraba las diferentes naves espaciales que dejaban el planeta o las que aterrizaban en ella.

Él estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que casi no se percato del golpe constante que se escuchaba en la única puerta de la habitación.

"Adelante!" Tomando un gran aliento, llamo con una voz autoritaria y potente a pesar de su edad.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió para revelar a un soldado en un uniforme color rojo sangre y con una armadura igual que la del anciano en la ventana solo que sin las hombreras y los detalles elegantes.

"My Rey…" Se inclino respetuosamente el soldado sin atreverse a hacer contacto con los ojos azules de su superior, "Su transporte espera por usted y la Reina" Termino sin levantar la mirada del suelo en espera del comando del anciano.

"Estoy en mi camino, pero necesito algo de ti…" Comenzó mientras caminaba de regreso a su escritorio antes de tomar el pergamino y dirigirse hacia su subordinado, "Necesito que esta carta llegue lo antes posible al Duke Zuko" Le dijo mientras le entregaba la carta al soldado de rodillas quien no dudo en tomar el pergamino de las manos del anciano.

Con un simple gesto por parte del Rey, el soldado se levanto antes de marcharse por la puerta en la que había entrado no hace unos momentos atrás.

" _Sera mejor que yo también me ponga en marcha_ " Pensó con un largo suspiro antes de salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave en el proceso.

El Rey camino por los largos pasillos de esta mansión y su casa siendo saludado con respeto por los diferentes soldados, empleados y guardias reales que custodiaban la gran mansión.

Él no tardo mucho en llegar a una habitación espaciosa y elegante con varios Marqueses y Barones esparcida por toda la gran habitación, ellos parecía susurrar entres si en espera de su Rey y su pronta partida a la ciudad donde residía su gobernante supremo.

"My Rey!..." Saludo uno de los altos Marqueses al ver su llegada con pasos lentos, "Hemos estado esperando su llegada" Le informo mientras se arrodillaba en respeto con las demás personas en la habitación, hacer lo mismo.

Un simple movimiento de cabeza fue lo que obtuvieron por parte de su Rey, era obvio que ellos solo querían quedar bien con su Rey para su propio beneficio, pero esto a él no le interesaba, mientras que todas estas sabandijas supieran quien era su superior entonces él estaría bien con ello.

"Donde esta mi esposa?"Pregunto después de un tiempo de silencio y mirar a su alrededor en busca de ella.

Su pregunta no tardo en ser respondida cuando un par de brazos pequeños, rodearon su cintura desde atrás antes de sentir el cálido aliento y los labios deliciosos de su esposa en su oreja derecha.

"Estoy aquí cariño…" Le susurro al oído ganando un leve temblor por la espalda del Rey, ella era la única que podría hacer eso con él a pesar de todos estos años que habían vivido juntos, "Te vez estresado, déjame darte un masaje" Sonrió con cariño la mujer mayor al cumplir su palabra y masajear los hombros de su esposo.

El Rey no dudo en disfrutar del masaje de su Reina, ella seguía teniendo esa habilidad de saber en donde presionar para aliviar su estrés, esa habilidad que no solo podría complacerlo, pero que también podría ser un arma mortal para sus enemigos.

"Ty Lee…" Logro decir entre un gemido placentero el Rey al darse la vuelta para mirarla a sus ojos marrones, "Tenemos que ponernos en marcha, esto puede esperar para después" Le dijo mientras la miraba suspirar en decepción pero acepto no obstante.

La chispa que ellos compartían, seguía siendo tan intensa a pesar de todos estos años, no había momento en el que el Rey no pensara en su esposa.

Esta criatura tan hermosa con su cabello plateado y atado en una cola de caballo solo que más corta que la de él, ese cuerpo curvilíneo que era cubierto por un vestido elegante del mismo color que su traje y esa piel tan suave a pesar de la edad que presumía.

Él simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en esta mujer que se convirtió en su compañera de vida, esa mujer que amaba tanto a pesar de que tal sentimiento era una debilidad patética… Pero no podía quejarse y nunca lo aria.

"Está bien, Trunks…" Muy pocos tenían el privilegio de llamarlo así y ella era uno de ellos, "Tienes razón y yo tampoco puedo esperar para ver a Azula" Dijo con una sonrisa pero la mayoría de los presentes se percataron de su tono ligeramente triste en su voz.

El ahora Rey nombrado Trunks, dejo que su Reina enganchara su brazo con el de él antes de guiarla hacia la puerta de la mansión que se abrió gracias a los dos Guardias que custodiaban la entrada mientras se inclinaban a su pasar.

Finalmente fuera de la mansión, se podría ver un vehículo aéreo deslizador elegantemente adornado de rojo y negro estacionado enfrente de ellos, el sujeto en traje elegante, se inclino por unos breves momentos antes de abrirles la puerta trasera del vehículo flotando ligeramente del suelo.

Ty Lee no tardo en jalar a su marido al vehículo para gran protesta del Rey sorprendido, ella seguía teniendo tanta energía cómo cuando la había conoció.

"Tu estarás a cargo temporalmente en mi ausencia…" Dijo Trunks a uno de sus asesores quien solo pudo asentir con un movimiento de cabeza seguido de una inclinación en respeto, "Fállame y mueres" Termino sin mirarlo a los ojos pero a sabiendas de su respuesta asustada.

Sin perder tiempo, se metió al vehículo con su reina quien le dio una mirada en desaprobación por sus palabras al pobre joven asesor.

"Era necesario" Fue todo lo que le dijo a ella mientras desviaba su mirada al cristal oscuro y lejos de esos ojos marrones.

Ty Lee suspiro por el comportamiento de Trunks, él siempre era así y sabia que se debía a su ascendencia guerrera, sin embargo ella sabía que en el fondo muy en el fondo, se encontraba un corazón amable… Por supuesto, siendo ella la única que lo había visto.

 **-o-**

 **Planeta Imperial Trece**

"Las tropas no podrán resistir mucho tiempo más" Dijo un hombre joven en armadura al golpear con su puño un la mesa de hierro ocasionando una pequeña abolladura en el metal.

"El planeta Kasan tiene defensas anti aéreas…" Contrarresto otro hombre solo que mucho más mayor que el primero, "No podemos enviar refuerzos sin recibir demasiadas bajas" Le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos furiosos.

"Sin embargo, podríamos perder la base principal en ese planeta" Dijo una mujer en la habitación mientras recargaba su peso en la silla.

"Entonces que propones?..." Pregunto un anciano mientras miraba a los estrategas más jóvenes, pensar en una solución plausible pero sin éxito, "Que me dice usted Duke?" Llamo el anciano a la otra persona un año más joven que él sentado a su lado y en una profunda reflexión.

Su larga barba plateada caía perezosamente hasta la mitad de su cuello, el cabello igual de canoso que su barba, se encontraba atada en una bola por encima de su cabeza y su túnica rojiza, parecía no hacer ni el más mínimo movimiento al igual que su dueño.

"Duke?..." Pregunto nuevamente el anciano al ver la mirada distante del Duke.

El Duke no respondió, él nunca presto atención a la reunión en primer lugar, su mente estaba agotado de todo esto después de tanto tiempo de hacer lo mismo cada día de sus 71 años… Y todo por culpa de aquella maldita Bestia despiadada… Aquella Bestia que le había quitado no solo su honor, pero también su trono, esa Bestia que lo había metido a este mundo lleno de guerra y conquista.

"Duke?..." Salió de su mente aturdida antes de mirar al anciano mayor y un amigo para él mirándolo con preocupación, "Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto obteniendo como respuesta un suspiro cansado del Duke.

"Me siento cansado eso es todo…" Murmuro mientras se frotaba su frente en la frustración, "Puedes seguir con la reunió?" Le pregunto al otro anciano quien solo asintió la cabeza en acuerdo mientras lo miraba levantarse de la silla y salir por la puerta.

Era sorprendente como el anciano de 71 años podía moverse con tanta agilidad por la habitación, pero cada presente en la mesa, era consciente que se debía por el intenso entrenamiento que él junto con otros altos mandos habían hecho en su juventud, tal resistencia a pesar de su edad, solo podía deberse a un brutal entrenamiento y cuidado de su cuerpo.

"Te mantendré informado de cómo fue la reunión… Zuko" Despidió el anciano sentado mientras miraba a su amigo y compañero de guerra por mucho tiempo, salir de la habitación con un simple gesto de despedida.

El Duke Zuko camino tranquilamente por los pasillos largos de las instalaciones en las cual residía, había veces en las cual extrañaba la emoción del combate que tenía en su juventud, sin embargo, valido la pena?... Él siempre estuvo en peleas de vida o muerte desde que aquella Bestia llego a su planeta que no recuerda haber tenido un momento de diversión sana.

De hecho era un milagro que él pudo cumplir con su esposa y poder concebir a su único orgullo, sin embargo, él recuerda muy pocos momentos que tuvo con su amante y su único hijo ya que siempre se encontraba viajando por los diferentes planetas y alejándose más de ellos.

Sin embargo, ahora con su esposa muerta y su único orgullo siendo todo un adulto con sus propios hijos e incluso nietos, pudo darse cuenta de cuánto perdió por cumplir las órdenes de aquella Bestia.

"Duke!..." Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un soldado de bajo rango haciendo que lo mirase con una ceja levantada de su rostro arrugado, "Disculpe Duke pero el Rey Trunks ordeno que esta carta llegara a usted" Se inclino mientras extendía su brazo con el pergamino en mano para que Zuko lo tomara.

"Una carta en papel?" Pregunto confundido solo para ganar un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del soldado inclinado.

"Así es, llego no hace mucho tiempo en el tubo de teletransporte en el hangar…" Le informo al levantar la vista cuando el Duke le dio permiso de pararse, "Él suelo usar ese método de comunicación" Termino recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de su superior.

"Puede retirarse…" Le dijo antes de darse vuelta y caminar hacia su camarote, " _Que quera Trunks?... No lo he visto en un largo tiempo_ " Pensó para sí mismo al detenerse en una puerta de madera grande antes de abrirla para ingresar a la habitación.

Zuko no perdió tiempo y camino con la misma tranquilidad a la mesita te noche a un lado de su cama, él dejo escapar un leve suspiro de relajación en el momento que un gran peso fue liberado de sus dos piernas exhaustas mientras se sentaba en la gran cama matrimonial.

Tomando un largo suspiro, tomo un par de lentes de descanso que se encontraban en la mesita antes de desdoblar el pergamino que su amigo de hace tiempo le había mandado.

Sus ojos marrones seguían cada letra que esta carta contenía, normalmente los mensajes los leía una voz artificial ya que las cartas así cómo otro tipo de escritura, siempre eran mandadas por aparatos electrónicos, esto era una manera más fácil y rápida para que el mensaje llegara, el Duke lo reconocía… Sin embargo, Trunks prefería este tipo de método anticuado.

Cuando por fin termino de leer lo que la carta decía, no pudo evitar que sus ojos fueran abiertos un poco más de lo que su edad le permitía… Esto era real?, fue todo lo que su mente pudo procesar por unos momentos.

Pensando que leyó mal la carta, comenzó a releerá más detalladamente, asiendo pausas para comprender cada palabra escrita en el pergamino y cuando termino, dejo que el papel callera al suelo mientras su mirada vago lejos por unos momentos.

El Duke había esperado años para que este día llegara, sin embargo, sus esperanzas fueron desapareciendo con el pasar de los años, tanto tiempo en la espera de que un milagro sucediera y aquel momento tan anhelado llegara, pero nunca llego… Hasta ahora.

"Ya veo…" No pudo evitar sonreír a sabiendas de que su tormento dejaría de existir, "Incluso la más terrible de las Bestias puede caer... Jajaja" Quizás perdió mucho en toda su vida, sin embargo, él podría presumir que vivió más que la Bestia… Hooo!, como deseaba poder estar allí y ver su maldita cara retorciéndose en el dolor.

 **-o-**

 **De regreso con el Rey**

Trunks permaneció tranquilo en todo el viaje mientras miraba los grandes edificios que sobresalían de esta ciudad, su viaje a Ciudad Imperio no había tomado mucho tiempo gracias al conductor experimentado y esta aeronave de última generación, sin embargo, él no presto atención al tiempo y solo se concentro en la última visita que haría a un "Amigo"… Así es, su "Amigo".

"Vamos cariño, no estés tan triste" El Rey sintió la mano de su esposa en su hombro haciendo que la voltease a ver con un suspiro cansado.

"No estoy triste…" Le contesto con indiferencia mientras la miraba a los ojos, "Yo solo estaba pensando" Murmuro en voz baja pero Ty Lee lo pudo escuchar claramente.

"Que pensabas?" Le pregunto curiosa en cuanto que era lo que molestaba a su Rey.

EL Rey Trunks permaneció en silencio por unos momentos antes de soltar un gran suspiro frustrado.

"No sé si sentirme feliz con respecto a esto o estar deprimido por ello…" Le confesó mientras la miraba parpadear en la curiosidad tras esos parpados desgastados por los años, "Se que el Emperador me dio una nueva oportunidad y estoy agradecido por ello…" Continuo al desviar su mirada a la ventana y el gran palacio en la distancia, "Sin embargo, él y yo hemos tenido un pasado muy turbio hasta el punto de casi acabar con la vida de cada uno… Je, incluso llego un momento en que lo traicione" Termino viendo cómo el conductor dirigió la aéreo nave hacia el patio elegante del gran palacio.

La Reina lo miro por unos breves momentos recordando aquellos días de su juventud, era cierto que su esposo tenía un pasado un poco complicado con el Emperador, sin embargo, pasaron cosas y su esposo término siendo perdonado por él… Por supuesto que con algo de persuasión de su vieja amiga, la Emperatriz.

"Sé que no te gusta mucho el Emperador, pero por favor trata de demostrar un poco de simpatía" Le dijo dulcemente mientras masajeaba sus hombros estresados y ganar a cambio un gemido de satisfacción en respuesta.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta del vehículo se abrió y permitir que la luz solar entrara por el hueco golpeando el rostro del Rey suspirando y su esposa sonriendo, sin perder más tiempo, se alejo de su Reina para salir de la aéreo nave y siendo recibido por varios guardias quienes se inclinaron en el momento que salió por la puerta seguido por su esposa siempre sonriendo felizmente.

"Su Majestad, la familia Real está esperando por usted y la Reina" Le dijo uno de los guardias de alto rango mientras señalaba la gran puerta de madera siendo adornada con diferentes figuras y colores.

El Rey solo dio un asentimiento de cabeza antes de enganchar su brazo derecho con el de su esposa antes de caminar hacia la gran puerta que se abría lentamente por dos guardias con armadura roja y negra, mientras que en su mano derecha llevaban un tridente elegantemente pintado de Oró.

"Abuelo!, Abuela!..." Sin previo aviso un par de borrones de color negro y otro azul, se dirigieron a su posición solo para que hicieran una parada en seco cuando estuvieron a unos centímetros de llegar a sus objetivos sonriendo, "Que gusto verlos, ha pasado mucho tiempo!" Ty Lee no pudo dejar de sonreír por el entusiasmo de su Nieta más Joven.

"Yo también estoy contenta de verte Mey…" Le dijo la anciana a la chica más joven de pelo azul mientras le daba un abrazo apretado, "Pero mírate!... Ya eres toda una señorita joven y hermosa!" La aparto un poco mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza recibiendo un sonrojo por parte de la chica más joven.

Ella era sin duda una hermosa chica de 17 años, con el pelo azul celeste que caía en cascada hasta su espalda y siendo adornada con una pequeña corona de plata, con pequeños zafiros que adornaban la corona a cada lado de ella y en el medio.

Sus ojos tan azules como los zafiros que la pequeña corona tenía, parecían brillar en la emoción y la felicidad de ver a sus dos abuelos, en especial a su querida abuela tan alegre, sin embargo, su largo vestido celeste y con detalles muy refinados, fue abrazado con timidez por sus propios brazos con los guantes de seda blanco en sus pequeñas manos.

"Abuelo!..." Saludo el otro borrón siendo este un chico quizás dos años mayor que el primero, "Mi entrenamiento esta por ser completar y ya estoy listo para llegar a la tercera fase!" Sonó entusiasmado el joven mientras se paro enfrente del Rey y saludo al estilo militar con su pecho inflado para una mayor postura.

Su armadura casi idéntica a la de los guardias, se acentuaba a su figura muscular, sus ojos color ónix parecían brillan en la espera de una buena respuesta por parte de su abuelo mientras que su pelo negro en puntas con dos flequillos que sobresalían en su cara, se balanceaban de un lado a otro por el viento que entraba de la ventana a su izquierda junto con aquel apéndice peludo que sobresalía desde la parte inferior de su columna.

Trunks levanto una ceja canosa en diversión mientras miraba a su sobrino tratando de impresionarlo, él sin duda estaba impresionado pero nunca le diría eso en voz alta.

"Kyon!… Un guerrero no necesita el reconocimiento de otros…" Le dijo el Rey mirando como los hombros de su nieto cayeron en la vergüenza, "Sin embargo, me gustaría verte transformar en la tercera fase" Esto gano una sonrisa dentuda de su sobrino de cabello negro.

La chica se volteo a su hermano con una ceja levantada en la diversión por su ansiedad pero no dijo nada, ella solo decidió ignorarlo y compartir con su abuelo un agradable abrazo siendo recompensada con una sonrisa del normalmente estoico Rey.

El adolecente de pelo negro se burlo de la escena que tenía delante, su hermana siempre había tenido un don para ablandar el más duro de los corazones, he incluso podría ablandar el corazón del mismísimo Emperador… Una hazaña que era de admirar.

Kyon no tuvo tiempo de pensar más en eso cuando su abuela Ty lee le dio un abraza aplastante que si él no fuera tan fuerte como lo es ahora, estaría seguro que sus huesos podrían colapsar sin duda alguna.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando una pareja adulta a sus mediados de los cuarenta, se presento a la escena con una sonrisa al ver a sus dos hijos saludando a su abuelo Trunks y la abuela Ty Lee.

"Hola Madre, Padre!..." Llamo la mujer con el pelo del mismo color que la chica en los brazos del Rey, "Cómo han estado?" Sonrió mientras miraba a la Reina, correr en su dirección con una sonrisa siempre feliz.

"Hola cariño!..." Chillo de felicidad la anciana mientras envolvía sus dos brazos en torno a la mujer más joven y apretar el largo vestido rojizo y detallado con elegantes figuras obscuras, "Lo de siempre ya sabes con el gruñón de tu padre, asustar a los pobres empleados" Continúo ganando una mirada de su esposo solo para recibir una sonrisa burlona a cambio.

"Estamos bien Laila y no es mi culpa que los tontos no sepan hacer su trabajo bien…" Esto gano una sonrisa de ella así cómo la del hombre a su lado, "Pero dime Zion, cómo ha ido la conquista de Dessrora?" Le pregunto a su Hijo-En-Ley quien se limito a mirarlo antes de responder.

"No hemos tenido mucho de un problema…" Comenzó al cruzarse de brazos sobre su armadura real con detalles en Oró y Rojo, "Los habitantes del planeta no parecían tener mucha resistencia por lo que no fue un gran problema su aniquilación…" Continuo mientras que soplaba su largo flequillo negro que sobresalía de su cabello en punta, "Sin embarro, el problema resulto con la vida mamífera en el planeta, esas criaturas parecían tener una alta resistencia y sed de sangre que costó la vida de varios de mis guerreros, pero nada que no pudiéramos manejar" Termino al mirar con sus ojos ónix a los azules del anciano mientras que su cola marrón se agitaba de un lado al otro en la ansiedad.

Trunks asintió la cabeza en la respuesta de su Hijo-En-Ley, recordado aquellos momentos de su vida en los que purgaba planetas con su Emperador, en especial esas criaturas de diferentes especies y peligros que había encontrado en cada uno de esos planetas purgados.

"Me puedes decir en que habitación se encuentra tu padre?" Tomo la palabra nuevamente el Rey después de un momento de silencio por parte de los presentes.

"Claro…" Respondió inmediato el adulto más joven mientras señalaba a una puerta en la distancia, "Tercera puerta a la derecha… Mi Madre no ha dejado su lado desde que el Medico nos dijo sobre su estado" Continuo tristemente al mirar la puerta señalada en la aprensión antes de que su esposa lo abrazara por detrás para su comodidad.

"Azula…" Susurro tristemente Ty Lee mientras miraba la gran puerta, "Ella siempre ha sido fuerte y orgullosa… Sin embargo, no quiero imaginar lo que está sintiendo en estos momentos" Murmuro la ultima parte mientras le lanzaba una leve mirada a su esposo.

"Vamos Ty Lee…" Dijo Trunks comenzando a caminar hacia la gran puerta de estilo Real con su esposa en el remolque mientras que la familia de cuatro, miro con simpatía a la pronta despedida de alguien importante para ellos y para el Universo.

 **-o-**

 **Dentro de la Habitación**

Azula o Emperatriz cómo su titulo la acreditaba, solo pudo permanecer en silencio mientras miraba a la persona en la cama, gruñendo débilmente mientras gotas saladas bajaban de su frente sudorosa hasta el borde de su barbilla arrugada, antes cincelada.

La Emperatriz se veía estresada con su cabello plateado siendo recogido por un adorno Real en su cabeza y un poco descuidado con claros indicios de que había sido alborotado en repetidas ocasiones, su vestido real elegantemente diseñado solo para ella, se veía con bordes arrugados cómo si el vestido fue obligado a varias direcciones que se suponía no debía realizar… Sin embargo sus ojos marrones nunca dejaron de mirar a la persona en la cama.

Ella trajo su mano hasta el cabello canoso del hombre acostado, entrelazando los flequillos siempre apuntando hacia arriba cómo si la fuerza gravitatoria no existiera, Azula siempre se sorprendía cómo el pelo nunca parecía ceder y caer hacia abajo, ni siquiera ante el agua en sus momentos de ducha.

Ella era Azula la Princesa despiadada y orgullosa que su padre había criado, ella fue entrenada para ser una asesina experta y sin piedad que pronto tomaría el trono de su padre como Señor De Fuego, pero al final todo eso había cambiado.

Si bien ella era la Emperatriz, un titulo mucho mayor al que alguna vez soñó, ella ya no tenía un gran interés en eso nunca más, Azula culpo de esto a su amor por su marido siendo reforzado con el nacimiento de sus dos hijos y ahora sus nietos preciosos, todo eso fue lo que la había cambiado tanto, todo eso que le hizo admirar de una mejor manera la vida… Y todo había comenzado con este hombre ahora anciano acostado en la cama.

"El amor puede cambiar a una persona…" Murmuro mirando con nostalgia la cara un poco arrugada de su marido mientras que él hacía varias muecas de dolor apretando de vez en cuando el pecho en la agonía.

Así es... El Emperador estaba muriendo por un virus en el corazón, bueno, eso fue lo que el Medico Real les había informado, él les dijo que era una enfermedad incurable y que solo le quedaban días, quizás horas de vida!.

La Emperatriz trajo sus dedos todo el camino hasta el único flequillo que parecía tener leyes de gravedad mientras caía por su cara cubriendo ligeramente la mueca de dolor que paso por su boca.

Ella siempre lo había visto cómo una persona fuerte y orgullosa, eso es lo que le atrajo de él, esa mirada tan fiera y penetrante junto con esa postura tan potente y orgullosa fue lo que la hizo comenzar a tener sentimientos por este hombre en la cama, este guerrero que había sido todo un tirano despiadado y poderoso para muchos... Pero para ella?.

Azula sabia que él la amaba incluso cuando decía que eso era una debilidad patética, ella sabía que eso era solo una fachada para mantener su estatus como un emperador tiránico, esa fachada que ella y solo ella podía romper.

Sin embargo, ella también lo amaba cómo él a ella, siempre lo hizo a pesar de todo, y fue ese amor que creó la vida de sus dos únicos hijos varones, a ella no le molestaba que los dos fueran hombres, claro que una niña podría ser bien recibida pero si el destino los premio con estos dos seres preciosos, ella no se quejaría.

" _Es una pena que Ray no pudo venir…_ " Pensó un poco deprimida recordando su hijo menor que se encontraba miles de millones de años luz lejos de la ciudad imperial y el planeta que lo vio nacer, " _Él nunca fue muy apegado a su padre cómo Zion, pero estoy segura que fuera querido estar aquí_ " Termino mirando el techo a sabiendas de la tristeza que pasaba su hijo lejos de ellos y de su planeta.

Era cierto, Ray había viajado a un planeta distante llamado Rejuy en una galaxia muy lejana, él iba con el propósito de mejorar la relaciones con dicho planeta en una reunión con el Rey, su nuera Sonia junto con sus nietos Bardock y Mildret había viajado con él en una estancia que duraría meses, esa fue la razón por la cual ellos no se encontraban presentes.

La Emperatriz estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la puerta que se abría ni los pasos que se escuchaban en la habitación, eso hasta que alguien puso una mano en su hombro muy lentamente.

"Azula…" Fue Ty Lee mientras la miraba al darse vuelta en la sorpresa, "Tranquila, solamente somos nosotros" Le sonrió a su vieja amiga recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la Emperatriz.

"Gracias por venir" Sonrió de una manera casi invisible a cambio antes de regresar su mirada al Emperador muriendo lentamente en la cama.

Después de eso, todo quedo en silencio pero Azula era consciente de la mirada simpática que recibió por parte de Ty Lee y la mirada insegura que le dio el esposo de su amiga y mano derecha del Emperador.

Ella recordó que su marido y el marido de Ty Lee tenían un pasado muy áspero, sin embargo, este no era el momento de pensar en ello, y más con su esposo y compañero muriendo lentamente… Hoo!, como le dolía ver esa cara de dolor en sus rostro guapo a pesar de los años.

"Vamos Azula…" Dijo Ty Lee cuando la abrazo por detrás en un abrazo reconfortante cuando vio las lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos marrones, "Hay que salir" La levanto del pequeño sillón muy a la protesta de ella, sin embargo con algo de persuasión, pudo sacarla de la habitación que la desgarraba tanto.

Ella dio una última mirada a su esposo moribundo antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación con Ty Lee en el remolque… Ella no podía soportar verlo así.

"Madre!..." Zion rápidamente corrió a ella al ver las lagrimas en sus ojos, "Por favor dime que el padre…" Comenzó mientras la abrazaba fuertemente antes de ser interrumpido por Ty Lee.

"No, él no ha…" Dejo la última palabra en el aire a sabiendas del dolor que esta causaría a su amiga y a la mayoría de los presentes.

Zion asintió agradecido y aliviado por esto, él solo pudo apretar sus brazos alrededor de su madre en un intento de comodidad, era desconcertante verla así de vulnerable cuando siempre recordaba lo fuerte y orgullosa que una vez fue… La pronta muerte de su padre la había afectado más a ella que a él.

Mey y Kyon permanecieron en silencio viendo tristemente a su abuela Azula siendo abrazada por su padre Zion, Laila quien había visto las miradas de sus dos hijos, camino hacia ellos antes de poner una mano a cada lado de sus hombros como apoyo.

Ty Lee siempre permaneció silente mientras miraba la escena desgarradora, su amiga Azula quien llego a admirar por su carácter fuerte y orgulloso, parecía desmoronarse con cada lagrima y gemido que escapaba de sus labios demacrados, era doloroso verla así, pero Ty Lee se propuso a ser fuerte… No para ella, pero para su amiga.

 **-o-**

 **Dentro de la Habitación**

Trunks nunca aparto el rostro del anciano en la cama, él no sabía por qué y cómo había contraído esta enfermedad y dudaba que Zuko o algún otro traidor se las hubiera arreglado para ponerlo en este estado tan lamentable…Sin embargo, aquí estaba, débil e indefenso.

Le resultaba un poco irónico esto ya que el sujeto débil e indefenso que estaba muriendo lentamente en la cama, fue un guerrero fuerte y despiadado que muchos incluso él mismo temían.

"Pero ya no más…" Murmuro sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos del rostro agonizando del Emperador, "Yo te tuve miedo por un largo tiempo, pero me di cuenta con el tiempo que mientras más miedo te tenia, más tiempo estaría bajo tu control…" Él sabía que a pesar de estar agonizando hasta la muerte, él lo estaría escuchando, escuchando cada palabra que tendría que decirle, "Es por eso que ya no te tengo miedo" Miro con intensidad cuando el Emperador se agito un poco casi como si estuviera tratando de levantarse, eso hasta que un agudo dolor lo golpeo en el pecho agarrándose el lugar donde su corazón dolorido debería de estar.

Era sorprendente cómo este dictador podía intentar levantarse para desatar su furia contra él a pesar de su estado moribundo y sus años desfavorables.

"Pero, Gracias…" Trunks miro cómo el cuerpo del Emperador se relajo como si estuviera sorprendido por sus palabras, cómo si él nunca se las había esperado, "Gracias por permitirme continuar mi vida a lado de mis esposa, gracias por dejar que mi hija se casara con la persona que mas amaba… y Gracias por demostrarme cómo un Emperador No debe ser" Él esperaba el mismo intento de levantarse por parte del Emperador… Pero no paso nada.

Había muerto, aquel tirano despiadado había muerto enfrente de sus ojos pero Trunks no se inmuto, él simplemente lo miro por unos momentos viendo cómo su rostro dejo la mueca de dolor por una mirada serena y tranquila junto con los constantes retumbados de su corazón, que dejaron de existir… El Emperador había Fallecido.

"Descansa en paz mi Emperador…" No había malicia en su voz pero él nunca miro con tristeza o simpatía el cuerpo muerto del anciano, "Que yo me haré cargo de guiar a Kyon, el Futuro Gobernante Supremo…" Miro decidido, decidido por cumplir esta ultima promesa a su Emperador, "Por el camino del Bien" Y él lo cumpliría sin importar el costo.

"Gohan!..." Sin previo aviso y justo después que las palabras de Trunks se extinguieron de la habitación, entro una Azula con una mirada de horror y la agonía en su rostro empapado de lagrimas antes de correr hacia el cuerpo del Emperador Gohan muerto.

Trunks miro cómo Azula enterró su rostro en el pecho de su marido mientras lloraba en la tristeza y agonía antes de ver cómo Kyon, Mey, Zion y Laila se acercaron a ella y llorar del mismo modo cuando vieron el cuerpo sin vida del Emperador, Ty Lee no estaba a la vista, pero la podía sentir en la habitación, mirándolo con simpatía desde atrás de él.

Sin embargo, él no presto atención más cuando su mente vago a aquellos momentos de su juventud, en especial aquellos momentos donde había huido del tirano, aquellos momentos donde su nave aterrizo en este planeta por urgencia… Así es, esos momentos en Donde Todo Comenzó.

 **-o-**

 **Prologo… Echo!.**

 **Antes de que me quieran linchar por no haber subido un Capítulo nuevo pero de mis historias principales… Quiero que sepan que esta historia no es la segunda actualización que haría en el mes, claro que no… Este nuevo proyecto surgió no mucho tiempo atrás en mi mente, sin embargo, esto no es una historia al Cien por ciento… Que quiero decir?, a lo que me refiero es que esta** **"** **Historia** **" solo tendrá como máximo 5 Capítulos [Podría ser menos a quizás más, eso dependerá del apoyo que reciba].**

 **Ahora con respecto a la historia:**

 **Puede que hayan quedado confundidos con respecto a la historia, sin embargo, esto es solo el prologo, un prologo que te da una idea de lo que pasara en la historia, por lo que no trates de quebrar tu mente y solo disfruta de lo que está por venir… Espero que hayas disfrutado leyéndolo y estate atento para el Primer Capítulo!.**

 **No!, la historia no se basara en los recuerdo de Trunks, esto es solo una referencia para mirar el pasado y el como todo comenzó, así que no piensen que solo veremos los recuerdos de Trunks… Esto será narrado por mi [Como en todas mis historias] con cambios de escenas entre Gohan, Trunks, Azula, Ty Lee, The Gaang y otros más, por supuesto que con Gohan Y Trunks siendo los principales [Gohan Más!... Porque?... Porque Yolo. XD].**

 **Otra cosa importante es que esto se desarrolla en un Universo muy paralelo con respecto al Mundo de los Sayajin, sobre el Universo del avatar, no creo que tenga mucho de un cambio, sin embargo con la llegada de estos Sayajins al Mundo Elemental… Tu como crees que se desarrolle la historia?.**

 **Otro punto es sobre que Gohan Y Trunks son Sayajin de raza pura y si, ellos poseen sus colas, solo que con Trunk al estar en un manto, no se veía y con Gohan al estar acostado en la cama, paso lo mismo gracias a las cobijas.**

 **Quizás se pregunten el porqué se ven tan viejos a pesar de que según Vegeta [Ojo… De GT], su cuerpo está diseñado para resistir el pasar de los años mucho mayor a la de los humanos… Yo simplemente puedo decir que esto es un Fanfic y utilice este método de hacer su vida tan larga como la de un humano para poder adaptarme mejor a la historia… [Quizás haiga alguien que no le guste esto y solo te puedo pedir perdón… Pero recuerda que esto es un Fanfic y nada de lo que leas aquí, esta cien por ciento confirmado.]**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido y no olvides dejar tu Review de lo que te pareció este nuevo Proyecto… Bye!.**

 **PS: No se me ha olvidado!... Tengan asegurado el Capitulo 12 de Un Nuevo Comienzo para los últimos de este Mes!.**


End file.
